Inspector Gadget's Hedgehog Chase
by Windrises
Summary: Inspector Gadget visits Dr. Eggman's hideout.


Notes: Inspector Gadget is owned by DHX Media and Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by Sega.

Inspector Gadget stepped out of his house to grab his mail. After walking back inside the house he fiddled with the mail. Inspector Gadget started reading a magazine. He said, "Wowsers. There's a lot of ads. I'll have fun reading them."

Penny replied, "No offense Uncle Gadget, but most people think that ads are the least interesting part."

Inspector Gadget said, "There's no way that can be true. These ads are epic." Inspector Gadget saw an ad and said, "This ad might be more interesting than I thought."

Penny asked, "What do you mean?"

Inspector Gadget said, "This ad is about a doctor that needs somebody to catch a hedgehog. That sounds like a great job for me. I happen to be a expert hedgehog catcher."

Penny replied, "It seems pretty suspicious."

Inspector Gadget said, "I might pay this doctor a visit." Chief Quimby popped out of one of the ads. Inspector Gadget asked, "What are you here to advertise Chief?"

Chief Quimby said, "Your next mission." Chief Quimby handed Inspector Gadget a message and said, "A evil doctor has been using technology that he bought from Dr. Claw. Your mission is to go to his hideout and stop him from causing any evil antics. This message will self-destruct." Inspector Gadget threw the magazine on a bookcase. The message fell on Chief Quimby.

Penny looked at the address of the doctor's hideout and said, "The evil doctor has the same address as the doctor that wants to steal a hedgehog."

Inspector Gadget replied, "Witty observation. It's obvious that the poor doctor is being framed by the hedgehog. That's why he wants the hedgehog captured."

Penny responded, "I'm positively sure about the doctor being guilty."

Inspector Gadget tried to calm Penny down by saying, "Don't worry. I'll make sure that the doctor's innocence gets proven." Penny and Brain facepalmed. Inspector Gadget, Penny, and Brain went into the Gadgetmobile and drove to Dr. Eggman's hideout.

Meanwhile Dr. Eggman was talking to Dr. Claw on his monitor screen. Dr. Eggman angrily said, "Your ad idea hasn't helped me at all. Nobody's offered to catch the hedgehog for me."

Dr. Claw asked, "Did you offer a reward?"

Dr. Eggman said, "The reward is some expired coupons and expired mustard."

Dr. Claw replied, "Even though I enjoy winning those things occasionally you need to make your reward more exciting."

Dr. Eggman sighed and asked, "What should my reward include?"

Dr. Claw got excited and said, "A scratching post, a cat stuffed animal, and a bunch of Garfield comic strips."

Dr. Eggman laughed and said, "You're a cat fanboy."

Dr. Claw angrily replied, "How dare you mock me Egghead."

Dr. Eggman hated people calling him Egghead so he angrily responded, "I'm Dr. Eggman, not Egghead."

Dr. Claw said, "Egghead's a priceless egg compared to you."

Inspector Gadget, Penny, and Brain walked into Dr. Eggman's hideout. A bunch of Dr. Eggman's robot henchmen were about to attack the heroes. Penny and Brain were a little scared, but Inspector Gadget didn't know that the robots were evil henchmen. He said, "These toys sure are big. In fact they look like the type of toys that kids could get hurt playing with. I'll make this place a little more wholesome. Go go gadget toy closet." A device popped out of Inspector Gadget's hat that sent the robot henchmen to a locked room.

Dr. Eggman saw the heroes and asked, "What's going on?"

Inspector Gadget smiled and said, "Greetings framed doctor. I'm Inspector Gadget, HQ's number one agent. I know that the nasty hedgehog has framed you of various crimes."

Dr. Eggman was happy to meet somebody as gullible and trustworthy as Inspector Gadget. Dr. Eggman said, "The evil hedgehog has been trying to destroy all of my experiments. In fact he's broken hundreds of my robots. They take weeks to month."

Inspector Gadget was shocked to hear of something so cruel. He said, "Anybody that treats technology as high quality as robots with carelessness is a fool."

Dr. Eggman replied, "The hedgehog and his various animal friends have been causing me tons of trouble."

Inspector Gadget proudly said, "Don't worry you sympathetic doctor. I'm going to capture the hedgehog. I'm sure that he's around here right now. Go go gadget hedgehog catcher." A hedgehog catcher popped out of Inspector Gadget's hat.

Dr. Eggman said, "Have fun with the hedgehog chase. I'm going to work on my next experiment." Dr. Eggman started heading towards his laboratory.

Inspector Gadget stated, "Nobody needs to worry, because I've captured dozens of hedgehog. I remember winning HQ's hedgehog catching award on one of my earliest years at HQ." Inspector Gadget started searching random parts of Dr. Eggman's hideout for the hedgehog.

Penny walked up to Brain and said, "Keep Uncle Gadget busy while I try to stop Dr. Eggman." Brain got on a Sonic the hedgehog costume.

Penny snuck into Dr. Eggman's laboratory. Dr. Eggman was talking to Dr. Claw on his monitor screen again. Dr. Claw said, "Even though I think you're kind of foolish I respect that you have managed to avoid getting caught for your crimes."

Dr. Eggman bragged, "Even though Sonic and his friends know that I'm evil they don't have good enough proof to get me arrested. I decided to keep proof of my crimes in some files. I put them under a desk in my laboratory."

Penny was thankful that Dr. Eggman did a terrible job at hiding the evidence. She looked under the desk and grabbed the evidence files. Penny walked out of the laboratory and said, "Dr. Eggman's not a big threat. Now I can easily save Sonic and his friends. I'll give these files to the police and have Dr. Eggman locked up for years."

Dr. Eggman stepped into the hallway to get a cup of soda and saw Penny holding his evidence files. Dr. Eggman nervously said, "That kid took my evidence. I better get it back." Dr. Eggman started running after Penny.

Meanwhile Inspector Gadget saw Brain in a Sonic the hedgehog costume and thought that Brain was the evil hedgehog. Inspector Gadget said, "Greetings nasty hedgehog. I'm going to stop you from ruining the good doctor's reputation. I know that you can run fast, but I happen to be a expert runner." Brain started running around the hallways. Inspector Gadget said, "Go go gadget racing shoes." Inspector Gadget's suddenly went super fast. Since Brain wasn't actually Sonic he didn't run that fast. Inspector Gadget was going so fast that he quickly went past Brain. Inspector Gadget said, "Wowsers. I outraced the world's fastest hedgehog. It seems like I'm even faster than I thought. Maybe I can win HQ's annual race for the thirty fifth time."

While running Brain accidentally knocked Penny to the ground. Penny said, "You're supposed to help Brain, not knock me down." Brain sighed. Penny patted him on the head and said, "I'm sorry for getting mad at you. I'm just worried that I won't be able to give this evidence to the police in time."

Inspector Gadget screamed, "Wowsers!" Inspector Gadget was chaotically moving around the hideout.

Penny nervously asked, "What's going on Uncle Gadget?"

Inspector Gadget said, "My running's too good." While moving super fast Inspector Gadget bumped into Dr. Eggman. Inspector Gadget accidentally knocked Dr. Eggman into a bunch of objects around the hideout.

Dr. Eggman was getting tired by Inspector Gadget's antics. He was confused by how efficient Inspector Gadget seemed to be. After a few minutes of dealing with Inspector Gadget's chaotic racing antics Dr. Eggman asked, "How do you manage to be so strong?"

Inspector Gadget said, "It's nice of you to compliment my strength, but I'm just a good racer. These racing shoes might be too extreme." Inspector Gadget accidentally knocked Dr. Eggman to the ground. Dr. Eggman passed out.

Chief Quimby popped out of one of the evidence papers and said, "Good work Gadget."

Inspector Gadget smiled and replied, "Thank you Chief, but I might have to stay out of this year's race if I can't get a better pair of shoes."

Chief Quimby said, "Thousands of organizations have wanted to arrest Dr. Eggman, but they never managed to get the evidence. You're the best."

Inspector Gadget replied, "Thank you Chief. I am a expert hedgehog catcher." Inspector Gadget and the others suddenly saw Sonic the hedgehog. Sonic started running. Inspector Gadget heroically said, "I'll catch that nasty hedgehog. Go go gadget chaotic racing shoes." Inspector Gadget started chasing after Sonic while moving chatopically again. He screamed, "Wowsers!"

A few days later Dr. Eggman called Dr. Claw and told him what Inspector Gadget did. Dr. Claw said, "I'll get you next time Gadget. Next time!"

Dr. Eggman wanted to sound cool too so he said, "I might capture Sonic next time."

Dr. Claw sighed and said, "You're pretty lame."


End file.
